Little Red
by shadowlornz
Summary: This is a Story I started to make as a Spin-off/fanfic of RWBY, it deviates from the real story in many ways, and this is just something I wrote for fun, Let me know if I should continue it


Little Red

Long ago before man ruled the world there were two supreme beings, One of Light and Creation, and one of Darkness and Destruction. The two brothers ruled over man with each brother creating balance in the world. Unfortunately, nothing last forever. The brother of light was betrayed and killed by a human. The human wanted the power of the brothers for herself, but in her quest for their power she made a grave mistake.

She tried to take the last brothers power but in her attempt she unleashed Darkness on the world. She got what she had wanted, but the brother of Darkness placed a curse on her, that she would live forever but could only create beings of darkness. When she used her powers she created a creature of unimaginable evil, It was as tall as a two story house, had claws that were six inches long, teeth as sharp as knives, and eyes that glowed red with pure hatred. Surprised, the girl ran, and every time she used her powers from then on she created more creatures of different sizes, which the people begin to call the Creatures of Dust, for that was all they left. After many years the world had been over ran with the creatures and the girl had long since faded away, with all the creatures she created none were as big or mean as the original one, which the people named the Dark Wolf. As the world fell deeper and deeper into darkness, there was a spark of hope left, for the Brother of Darkness had realized what the girl had planned, though while it was too late to save himself, he put a plan in place for the future to stop her. He sent a speck of his power into a woman, and while the woman wouldn't be able to use the power her child would.

After 15 years the woman gave birth to a girl, who she named Rose. Rose grew up with a relatively peaceful life far away from the Creatures of Dust. As she grew her powers began to take form, and like her name she could turn herself into a torrent of roses, which allowed her to move faster than sound. One day her mother called her into the house, she wanted rose to run something to her grandmother's house, for her grandmother was feeling Ill and needed some medicine. Rose agreed and began her long journey, she traveled for many days before she came across a small town. As she entered the town, she noticed that the buildings were badly damaged, moss was growing on the walls, weeds over-ran the streets, but what she noticed more than anything was the smell. It was a strong iron smell, not and old smell, it was fresh. As she continued walking through the town she begin to hear something, though she couldn't tell what it was. She followed the sound, but as she got closer she could make out the sounds of something breaking, and chewing. She came to a corner and realised the sound was coming for the other side of the wall, as she peeked slowly around the corner the sight in which she saw horrified her.

Rose begin to back away. As she was stepping back she bumped into something. She slowly turned around and saw a massive bear with eyes of red and blood on its teeth. Without thinking she screamed and vanished in a stream of roses, she kept running and running until she couldn't run anymore. She crashed painfully against a tree, breaking her right arm, in which she let out a massive scream. The pain overwhelmed her and she passed out

The Dark Wolf was sitting there eating what was left of the town's people, as he was chewing the sound of the bones crunching didn't drown out the sound of Rose's scream. As he turned, he saw a stream of roses fly past him away from a bear. He turned around and begin to track the roses He slowly begin following them, tracking his next prey. He tracked her for hours, till he found her passed out at a tree. He slowly approached her, and began to sniff her, She was giving off a strange smell, a smell like his master, a smell of power. He was unsure of what to do, for the last time he smelled something like this, was when his master made him, in which she had ran off right afterward. He didn't know why she abandoned him. He didn't know if he was angry, sad, or happy.

She began to regain consciousness she noticed she was in the shade, as her sight returned she noticed a figure looming over her. As her eyes gained focus she saw the wolf, and holding back the horror and fear, she looked the wolf in the eyes and with all the courage she could muster she asked the wolf, why it was here and why it hadn't killed her yet.

The wolf looked down at her unsure what the had said, he gave a low growl that shook the trees. The wolf had always been able to understand humans but choose to ignore them, but for the first time he was curious what she had to say. So without knowing it he spoke into her mind asking her who she was, and why she smelled of his master.

Rose was sitting there just looking up at the beast when its voice came into her head asking who she was, and something about smelling like his master. She didn't know what he meant bay that but nonetheless she responded. "My name is Rose, and I don't know why I smell like your master". After she finished she heard the voice here head again, saying that she smells of power, equal to or the same as his master's. And that his master abandoned him and his brothers when she made them.

The sadness in the beast voice made her wonder if the creature's was evil by their own choice or if they were made to be. She then asked the beast why do the creatures of dust kill and destroy everything.

The Wolf looked at the girl confused, and then asked her, What do you mean? We kill to survive if we don't our master destroys us. Don't you know this? The wolf was shocked when she said that they didn't know. What had happened to their memories? What had made them forget the history of the world and if they didnt know then they must think the creatures are pure evil.


End file.
